Recycling cardboard is a hot commodity today. A cardboard collector receives about sixty to ninety dollars for truck loads for recycled material at recycle centers. Recyclable cardboard includes cardboard boxes from refrigerators, stoves, mattress boxes, various bulk products from stores, warehouses and much more.
A truck load of recyclable cardboard is equivalent to about one day of work of picking up cardboard. There is a typical route of businesses are taken by trucks since businesses produce much of this material to recycle. Unfortunately, most recyclable cardboard is taken directly to a landfill by the businesses because these businesses do not have time to break down a box. These businesses also do not want to spend more time and money on employees breaking down cardboard boxes flat. Though time consuming, the collection of cardboard is a sure source of income for those who do have the time.
Depending on what recycle centers pay for recyclable cardboard, cardboard recycling is an up and down market, but a steady source of income. Recycling cardboard is a way of life for some but are unable to maximize truck loads because they do not have the proper equipment available to them. More specifically, a portable machine which automatically compresses the cardboard is essential to maximize the payoff per truck load.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to automatically compress recyclable cardboard with minimal to no manual input by a user. The present invention is sure to increase profit by three to four times per day and leaves no scrap behind. The present invention is self-contained with hydraulics for any sized trucks that are able to generate five to fifteen tons of pressure to compress bales of cardboard. Bales would be manageable for the elderly, handicap, single mother, or anyone lacking in upper body strength.